


From the other side

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: Sherlock and John are missing Mary





	From the other side

**Author's Note:**

> Because of a broken laptop I haven't written for a long time, slowly easing back into it...

 

 

Sherlock was lying on the sofa with his hands folded under his chin when John walked in from putting Rosie to bed. John had worked all day in the doctor’s office and was feeling tired. Seeing Sherlock in his thinking pose he knew there was something bothering Sherlock and he was really not in the mood today. He went to his chair to read the paper. Sherlock sighed. John looked up but tried to ignore it. He had a busy day with lots of patients behind him and just wanted a quiet evening. Sherlock sighed again, longer this time. 

‘Oh for god sake’ John lowered his paper ‘stop the dramatics and just tell me’ 

‘I miss Mary’, Sherlock said softly turning his head toward John. 

John dropped his paper. He did not see this coming at all; ‘What?’ he asked. 

Sherlock flung his long legs of the sofa, adjusted his robe and said; ‘You heard me the first time, John’ 

John stood up and walked to the sofa to sit next to Sherlock. 

‘I’ve never realised that you miss her too’ he said in a soft voice. 

‘I know it’s been a year now’ Sherlock said ‘but sometimes I can’t help but feel that my luck wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t died’ 

‘I feel that too’ John nodded ‘I sometimes feel guilty if I’m happy with you’

Sherlock looked at John and nodded in agreement ‘And they say I’m the guy with no feelings’ he smirked. 

‘You know Mary would be the first to say we shouldn’t do this to ourselves’ 

‘I know’

They sat there next to each other on the sofa for a while when suddenly there was a knock on the door.   
They got startled and John got up to open the door. It was Mrs Hudson with a package. 

‘I’m sorry to disturb you boys but I just got back in and I found a package that was delivered at the wrong address; it’s for you both’

‘Thank you Mrs H’ John said and closed the door when she left. 

‘What’s that?’ Sherlock asked. 

‘No idea’ John said turning over the brown paper bag ‘it has no return address and it’s addressed to the both of us’ 

John started to open the bag and an old video tape came out. John stared at it and then looked at Sherlock ‘You don’t think…’ he started. 

‘We know soon enough’ Sherlock said ‘There’s an old VCR in the bedroom’

Sherlock put the tape in, switched on the telly and they sat on the bed to watch the tape start.

_‘Hello my favourite Baker Street Boys’_  the voice of Mary came. 

‘Oh god…’ John whispered. 

_‘If you watch this it means it’s been a year since I died. You John have probably moved back in with Sherlock and I’m guessing you both have moved back to your old routine. So I thought I’d return one more time from the other side to talk to you. I’m sure there are times that you feel that you miss me, don’t! Move on, live, love, and if I am reading it right, love each other, right Sherlock? No, do not correct me! I have always known you love John and I am more than fine with that. Recording this, knowing that I would be dead if you watch this, I would be so happy knowing that you two would be together. Holmes and Watson. Watson and Holmes. As it is supposed to be really. I know you both loved me as I loved you. But it is time to move on. Remember me but never ever feel guilty for being happy. Keep me in your heart.’_    
Mary blew a kiss to the screen and the screen went black. 

John sat there with tears in his eyes and Sherlock just looked shocked. 

‘How did she…’ he started. 

‘Mary always knew everything’ John smiled through his tears. 

‘Look there is a tape for Rosie as well for when she is older to fully understand it’ John held up a tape named ‘Rosie’. 

‘I’ll leave you here to watch that’ Sherlock said ‘I have had enough for one day. Or you must need me?’

‘I always need you’ John smiled leaning over for a kiss ‘but I understand; I’ll watch this one alone, I don’t mind’

‘I’ll make tea’ Sherlock said unfolding his long legs from the bed. He hugged John and stood up ‘I love you John’ he said with his deep voice. 

John looked up and smiled ‘I love you too Sherlock’ 

© KH 


End file.
